A Yuy Daughter
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: It's new a era and age as the children of the original Gundam Pilots try to live life as normal teenagers. But will their parents' past return to haunt them as well? Tune in.
1. Coming Home

A Yuy Daughter by Jasmine Starlight 

Disclaimer: ..................whatever

Ok so I'm posting another story. What can I say, this was originally my first fan fiction ever but then I started Things Change and I kind of forgot about this one. Suddenly I have inspiration to write this story. Please read my other two stories A Trial Separation and The Element's Intervention.

Chapter 1

**Coming Home**

Alexa sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. The professors were all making a half hearted attempt to teach on the last day of classes until summer break. She was happy to be going home for the summer. Home to Aunt Hilde's and Uncle Duo's she had lived with them ever since she had been six and her parents had died in a shuttle crash.

Her Freshman year of University had been hard at first but then it had flown by. She had been so busy she hadn't had the time to be depressed about her parents' death anniversary, which had been last week. Alexa smiled Aunt Hilde and Uncle Duo had always treated her like another daughter, it always felt good to be at the barbecue that they were holding to celebrate the kids' homecoming. By kids she meant the children of the other Gundam pilots. Aunt Hilde and Uncle Duo had three kids of their own. James who was 19 and an exact replica of his father braid and all. Daniel who had Hilde's looks and Duo's personality. And finally Andrea with Hilde's brains and Duo's looks.

James never failed to cheer her up especially when he tried to pull pranks on Tori Winner. Which always ended in horrible disaster, involving usually she and James trying frantically to clean up his mess. Tori was one of two sons and heirs to the Winner fortune. He had blue eyes and blonde hair and was supposed to be picking her up after her last class so they could go to the shuttleport together. Tori also attended L1 University for the Arts and Humanities. He was a Sophomore. He like her was studying for a MBA. Tori's mom was Dorothy Catalonia, who she had heard stabbed Tori's father prior to their marriage. Alexa found this weird that her uncle had married her anyway.

She was looking froward to attending Daniel's graduation from high school as well, it would give her aunt and uncle another excuse to throw a party. Then most likely they would go to Tori's house for his brother Sean's graduation party. Sean was 17 and had blonde hair like his brother but his father's blue green eyes.

As much as Alexa liked Tori she still missed her best friend Diana Chang. Diana was the spitting image of her father except with blue eyes. Diana had two siblings: Corina who is 17 with blonde hair and blue eyes, and Ling who is 16 with spiky black hair and onyx colored eyes. As a matter of fact Corina was graduating as well, another party to go to. Anyway Diana attends Harvard where she is studying to become a journalist.

Last but not least were Uncle Trowa and Aunt Middi's kids: Rika who was 15 with brown hair and blue gray eyes, anyone with half a brain could tell that Rika was going to be a knockout when she got older, which is why her looks were a very touchy subject with her Uncle Trowa. Then there was the middle child and resident cynic Michelle, who was 16 and had green eyes and blonde hair. Finally there was the eldest Jeremy who was 19 with brown hair and green eyes, if James was Duo's copy, then Jeremy was Trowa's double.

Alexa couldn't quite put her finger on it but she had always felt odd around Jeremy Barton, besides having known her from her birth, when ever she saw him she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like a family of butterflies had settled in her belly.

She could picture in her mind's eye her uncle standing at the grill wearing his floppy chef's hat and an apron that said 'kiss the cook'. Uncle Duo had a tendency to get distracted while wearing that apron, so Uncle Trowa usually took over after the first batch of burgers turned to charcoal lumps.

Home was such a circus and she missed every minute of it. So that every minute that ticked by seemed like hours. Finally her last class let out. She rushed toward her to dorm only to find Tori sitting in her kitchen and eating her out of house and home. "Nice to know you feel at home stealing my food." She said wryly.

"It's not my fault your classes are so long. And I missed lunch." Tori said in his own defense.

Alexa rolled her eyes, that was Tori's excuse for everything.

"C'mon stop stuffing your face and let's go, our flight leaves in a hour."

Grabbing her bags and waiting for Tori to get up they walked down the street to where Tori's BMW was parked.

"Geez, Lex what did you pack in here bricks?"

"Well if you hadn't parked so far away we wouldn't have carry them for so long now, would we?"

"So, it's not my fault there's no parking around here."

"Well if you came a little bit earlier maybe you would have a gotten a good spot."

"I had things to do."

"Like what? You have no classes today. What was that important? You have a girlfriend now?"

"No." said Tori mumbling and blushing.

"You do have a girlfriend don't you?"

"Not a girlfriend per se, more like someone I have my eye on."

"Oh. You're stalking her. Let me know when she has a restraining order."

"I'm not stalking her!"

"Right."

Tori huffed as he opened the trunk to his silver X3 BMW. Alexa just rolled her eyes and hopped into the front seat. Fiddling impatiently with the radio dial, she finally settled on a new channel, and called to Tori, "You know, today would be nice."

Tori grumbling mimicked her voice, "You know today would be nice! I'm queen of the world and I don't have to do any work whatsoever."

Narrowing her eyes she said, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Tori said as he climbed into the front seat, revving the engine they sped off towards the shuttleport.

A/N: How was it? Please read and review. Please.


	2. Arrivals

A Yuy Daughter by Twilight Thief

I'm back again, run for the hills. I really should be working on The Element's Intervention. Oh well, read this. I think I have 0 reviews, that does sound familiar. Oh wait that was the number of reviews on my other story A Trial Separation.

Disclaimer:...............I need caffeine.

Arrivals 

Alexa scowled as they were stopped yet again for security reasons, twice it was so the security guard could strip search Tori. Honestly what did they think the first search had missed? Morons. Finally getting their rental car, Tori drove off at full speed, well not full speed exactly, more like snail speed, seeing that there was traffic line a mile long to get out of the shuttleport.

Alexa fiddled with the radio dial exasperatedly. This was going to take forever.

DIANA 

Diana Chang was bored, very bored. Her last lecture was the most boring thing to drone on and on without end. This explanation should only take fifteen minutes at most thought Diana annoyedly. It didn't help that her professor stopped every five seconds to point out that some women's rights act was a waste of time. This guy was worse than her dad, if she wanted to listen to crap she could listen to James Maxwell talk for an hour.

Well, he isn't so bad... a voice inside her head said. That was weird thought Diana calmly. If she really thought about it, James wasn't too bad. He was nice, when he wanted to be, charming, when he wanted to be, honest, ditto, hot, and well hot.

When did I become so enamoured with him? She wondered dazedly, as her pompous professor called on her expecting to catch her off guard, but Diana unfazed answered correctly and the class snickered at their professor's flustered face. Rolling her eyes Diana checked her watch, she only had an hour left in hell. Then she would catch a flight to Sank to visit with family for the summer.

Most likely there would be a welcome back barbecue at the Maxwell household, which didn't really bother Diana at all, because she spent most of her spare time over there anyway hanging out with Alexa. Daniel and Andrea were alright, but sometime James worked her last nerve, especially when he brought his flavors of the week, month, or day over to the house. It's not that James liked to break hearts, it was just that he had a very fickle personality. If and when James didn't look at her like a relative, she didn't think that they would have a lasting and meaningful relationship.

Oh well, a girl could dream couldn't she? If her father ever found out about it he would have her head on a platter. That was most likely the reason she still liked him, it was fun watching her dad blow a gasket. Her mother would probably laugh it off. Her father would murder her, then James.

It's not that she would date James just to irritate her dad, it was just a plus.

JEREMY 

Jeremy was sleepy, horribly incredibly sleepy, the kind of exhaustion that would knock you off your feet. The reason for his exhaustion was that Jeremy had recently begun pulling all nighters, because well, he was just lazy. End of term exams had snuck up on him and he had totally forgotten to do his thesis. So he had been basically running on three hours of sleep a week.

Add that to the jetlag he got when he flew in from New York, where he was attending Columbia for his masters in law.

At least he could sleep for a couple hours at home, his mother would make tea and make him go to bed. That sounded so good right now to Jeremy.

SEAN 

"You don't know what you're talking about Dan." said Sean around his turkey sandwich.

"What do you mean I dunno what I'm talking about? My parents are totally getting me motorcycle for my graduation present." replied Daniel Maxwell.

Corina rolled her eyes at her two best friends, "I'm sure if you hint to your dad he'd get it for you, but just to your dad." she said poking Daniel in the arm.

"Why just my dad?" he asked confusedly.

"Because, dumbass, your mom would nix it without thinking. Your dad would actually consider it." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." replied Daniel, turning to Sean she said, "If you hinted to your mom, she would probably get you that Landshark you wanted." Sean brightened immediately, Corina rolled her eyes, boys were all the same.

"So, Rina, what are your parents getting for you?" asked Sean, leaning forward.

"A black GTO, antique. And impossibly hard to find."

"How do you know that they are getting you one? You already have a car."

"I saw the order form jerkwad."

"Right."

Daniel grinned, this was the norm for the three friends, Sean and Corina would argue and inevitably Corina would always win.

Turning to Daniel Sean asked cheekily, "So, Danny boy, how goes your quest to conquer Michelle's heart?"

Daniel flushed and mumbled something inaudibly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said she has a boyfriend!" shouted Daniel causing the other patrons of the restaurant to send curious looks their way.

"When did this happen?" asked Corina curiously.

"I don't know." mumbled Daniel downtrodden.

"Well there is only one solution to heartbreak. The biggest chocolate fudge sundae in the house. On me. Waiter!" Corina called.

Sean brightened, "Just for him you moron." said Corina.

Sean pouted, "Alright we'll spilt one but you're paying for half."

MICHELLE 

"Are you sure this a good idea?" asked Ling Chang skeptically.

"It's fool proof. I fake having a boyfriend and Daniel Maxwell will stop stalking me." she

said waving him off.

"You're sure? I think my brother really likes you."

"Really? Does he like like me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Michelle......" said Andrea.

"What? This way he'll stop pining for me and get a real girlfriend. It's win, win." she

said.

"Or it could be lose, lose." said Ling logically.

"How do you figure?" asked Michelle.

"Well, seeing as you guys fight like cats and dogs, if you pretend that you have a boyfriend and he gives up on you and actually gets a girlfriend, then he will be unavailable, meaning that he will be more appealing to you, thus meaning that your roles would be reversed. I know you like him but you're too much of a scaredy cat to admit it."

Michelle's brows furrowed as she thought it over. "Alright. New plan. I'm going to ask him out."

"Then go." replied Ling.

"What? Now?" she asked.

"No in the next century. Yes now." he said.

"Okay." she said leaving the group, then returning five minutes later. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can." chorused Ling and Andrea in unison. "You guys are right I can do this." she said as she left yet again only to return five minutes later. "I can't do this." she said nervously.

"Yes you can. Now go before I have to ask him out for you." said Ling.

"Eww! That's wrong. I didn't know you played for that team, Ling."

Ling calmly threw a book at her which she dodged easily. "Alright. I'm going. Just let me get some hot chocolate first."

A book came flying at her again. "Alright, I'll go now."

A/N: How was it? It was a slightly longer chapter than the last one.


	3. Realizations

A Yuy Daughter by Jasmine Starlight

**LING**

Ling sighed; he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

You might ask why our favorite and only second generation male Chang would be sighing because sighing is only for sissies and Quatre, that's what his dad thought.

Ling wondered how Uncle Quatre would feel if he told him that.

Back to Ling's problem, you see Michelle and Daniel aren't the only ones with issues in the love department, you see Ding-A-Ling was quite infatuated with a certain Rika Barton.

This sucked because, if he asked her out on a date her father would go ballistic, he might even shout!

Uncle Trowa shouting wasn't something he wanted to hear or be on the receiving end of.

But first he had to actually talk to her, and since that might not happen until the next century, Ling wasn't really in any danger of going deaf or maybe becoming a eunuch.

**DANIEL**

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Can I talk to you? Like in private." asked Michelle fiddling with her bracelet.

Daniel's eyes narrowed, "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um, it's important." she said, still fiddling with her bracelet.

Corina sighed, "Dan, are you a moron? She wants to ask you out." she said drawing out every word.

Michelle looked like she was going to have a heart attack, "How'd you know?" she asked, surprised.

"Ling just text messaged me." she said waving her phone in the air.

Michelle's eyes narrowed, "He did?" She looked over at their table to see Ling and Andrea cracking up, upon seeing her looking at them they waved, Michelle gave them the finger.

Corina cleared her throat, "Right, um, might as well just get on with it, Daniel will you go out with me?"

"I thought you had a boyfriend." he said accusingly.

"Obviously not anymore." said Sean.

"Actually not ever." said Michelle nervously.

Daniel's brows furrowed, but before Michelle could explain Corina held her phone in Daniel's face.

"Well, seeing as you guys fight like cats and dogs, if you pretend that you have a boyfriend and he gives up on you and actually gets a girlfriend, then he will be unavailable, meaning that he will be more appealing to you, thus meaning that your roles would be reversed. I know you like him but you're too much of a scaredy cat to admit it." he read aloud.

Michelle turning to Corina, "Ling, again?" she asked wearily.

Corina nodded, "My brother is really informative."

"Great, is there anyone who doesn't know about this?" asked Michelle tiredly.

Sean thought for a moment, "Our parents, which is a good thing."

Michelle, Corina, and Daniel simultaneously rolled their eyes.

**ANDREA**

Once Michelle had left to ask Daniel out, Andrea broke the companionable silence between them with, "So, when're you going to ask Rika out?"

Ling choked on his soda, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ding-Dong."

"No, I don't. Don't call me that." he hissed back at her.

Andrea was thoughtful for a moment, then she started rummaging through her school bag, finding her phone, she began to press buttons rapidly.

"Well, since you don't like her you wouldn't mind me telling her you don't like her would you?" asked Andrea mischievously, holding up her phone with a text message that read. 'Ling doesnt like u'

"You wouldn't" he said.

"Wouldn't I? My father has been pranking yours since they were fifteen, I'm little late but it's now or never."

Ling sighed and sank lower into his chair, and Andrea declaring victory deleted the message from her phone.

"How exactly am I supposed to do this?" he asked wearily.

Andrea seemed to think this over. "I've got it!" she exclaimed

Looking up, "Got what?" he asked.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "How you're going to ask Rika out, dumbass."

Ling sighed, "You know I might not have told you this, but she has a boyfriend. Not a pretend boyfriend, like Michelle's, a real one. Guess who it is. Guess." He said, sneering.

"Who is it?" she asked cautiously.

Ling replied in an extremely controlled voice, "Zephyr Marquise." then he proceeded to stab Michelle's abandoned fries again and again and again.

Grabbing the fork out of his hand, "When did this happen?" she asked carefully.

"How should I know?" he grumbled, crumbling up his hamburger bun.

Andrea rolled her eyes and took away his plate, "Why is she dating him? Isn't like 'Womanizer of the Year'?"

"Something like that." he muttered.

"Wouldn't Uncle Trowa blow a gasket?" she asked.

"That's what I was counting on. But Aunt Middi stepped in and now they're all happy about it." he said condescendingly.

"It seems we have a problem."

"No duh!"

"You want me to help you or not?"

"Gomen ne."

"Hmmm, I think it's time to call in the big guns." she said speculatively.

"What exactly does that entail?" he asked cautiously.

"I think you know." she said seriously.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Do I?"

"No you don't."

"What the fuck are you saying?!" he said in an outburst oddly reminiscent of Duo Maxwell.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Do you have to use such language?"

"You do." he pointed out.

"I'm a Maxwell. What's you excuse?" she asked pointedly.

Ling just glared his Dragon Clan Stare of Dishonor™ not at all to be confused with the Yuy Death Glare™ or the Winner Face of Innocence™ or the Barton Stare of I Know Something You Don't™ or even the Maxwell Shitfaced Grin™.

Andrea just grinned her Maxwell Shitfaced Grin™, Wufei may have been able to withstand such a grin but Ling was younger and not even to that level of I-Have-The-Largest-Stick-You-Can-Even-Imagine-Up-My-Ass and fell easily to it.

**END**

This chappy is dedicated to my one and only reviewer. Love ya!


End file.
